scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Oh No, There Goes Mario
Oh No, There Goes Mario is the first episode of the first season in Scooby-Doo Meets.... Premise A swamp demon haunts the inn. Synopsis The gang is driving in a swamp. They talk for about five minutes. Scooby and Shaggy are eating food in the back. Suddenly, Fred realizes that a car is about to hit them. He steers the van away from the car. Fred looks back and realizes the Mario Bros. were in that car. He also realizes that the Mario Bros. aren't the one's driving; the car is driving itself. It comes back to ram the van, but Fred rams it. The Mario Bros. jump out as the car flies into the swamp. Fred gets out of the van. The Mario Bros. introduce themselves. They say that they are headed to Swamp Inn. Fred says that he and the gang are going there too. Soon, the Mario Bros. are in the car with the gang. They talk about the inn for five minutes. By now it has been 15 minutes. They arrive at the inn. The gang and the Mario Bros. get out of the van. They walk inside the inn. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are in their rooms. They talk about for three minutes. Then they go look for food. It takes them two minutes to find pizza. They meet James. Scooby and Shaggy buy the pizza from James, and they go back to their room. They eat the pizza, and then look out the window. A giant swamp creature is walking around. Scooby and Shaggy shut their windows, and runs to get Fred, Daphne, and Velma. On their way to Fred's room, they bump into the Mario Bros., and Shaggy explains what’s happening. They dash to Fred's room, and knock on the door. Fred comes out, and asks them what's happening. Daphne and Velma run up to Scooby and Shaggy, and they explain what happened. Velma says swamp creature don't exist. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are back in their room, sleeping. By now it has been 30 minutes. The next day, the gang wake up and meet each other outside. Luigi runs up to the gang and explains that a giant swamp demon kidnapped Mario. The gang split up and looks for clues. Luigi, Scooby, and Shaggy are searching for Mario. They see Bogzilla. Bogzilla chases them in a chase scene for five minutes. When the chase scene is over, Luigi, Scooby, and Shaggy are in the basement of the hotel. They see Mario. Mario explains that Bogzilla kidnapped him and put him here. It takes him about five minutes to explain. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are looking for Mario. They meet Joe. Joe says he makes robots, and he has recently sold a giant one. James walks off. By now it has been 45 minutes. Soon, the gang has met up, with Mario and Luigi. Fred says he has a plan to capture the monster. He tells it to everyone, it takes two minutes to explain. The bait will have Bogzilla chase them into the swamp. Scooby and Shaggy ask who the bait is. Fred says they are the bait. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are running from the swamp creature. They chase him into the swamp. Velma, Fred, Daphne, and the Mario Bros. come over. Velma presses a button on Bogzilla and he opens up. Inside is James. James wanted to scare people away from the swamp, so that he could find the Swamp Treasure. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. The episode has been 65 minutes. Main cast and characters * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley Villains *Bogzilla Suspects *James *Joe Culprits *James **Reason: James wanted to scare people away from the swamp, so that he could find the Swamp Treasure. Notes\trivia Locations Quotes Category:Crossovers Category:Decca03's Stuff